La Terrible découverte
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Attention : ceci est à prendre au dernier degré ! Harriet Potter, 1ère année, fait face au secret du prof. Quirrell et découvre un autre secret, un terrible secret !


**Titre :** La Terrible découverte**  
Fandom :** Harry Potter.**  
Personnages/pairings :** Harriet Potter, Voldemort, Quirrell.**  
Disclaimer :** Propriété de J.K. Rowing.**  
Genre :** _**Mauvais goût**_ _**!**_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ça fasse rire des gens, cette scène m'est venue en tête et j'avais très envie de l'écrire (chose faite), humour (36e degré _au moins_), _**OOC de masse**_, genderbender.**  
Nombre de mots :** 674**  
Notes :** Harry Potter est maintenant Harriet Potter. Ceci prend place à la fin du T1, lorsqu'Harry/iet fait face à Voldemort.

* * *

**La Terrible découverte**

"Harriet Potter, siffla la voix rauque et lente de Voldemort."

La jeune fille grimaça d'horreur en découvrant le secret de son enseignant : le visage livide de son pire ennemi était _littéralement_ collé derrière le crâne chauve de Quirrell.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il était moche !

"Petite impertinente, vociféra le visage en fronçant ce qu'il lui restait de nez. Tu fais face à celui qui a décimé des générations d'impurs, à celui qui a et qui instaure toujours de la crainte, à celui qui a tué tes parents et tout ce que je t'inspire est ma laideur, _par ta faute_ ?  
- J'avais un an, protesta avec vigueur Harriet, soucieuse de se justifier sur ce point."

Le seul souvenir qu'elle conservait à cette époque était une intense lumière verte.

"C'est pas vraiment de ma faute si vous avez été impuissant face à un bébé de un an, rajouta-t-elle, consciente qu'elle n'arrangeait certainement pas son cas."

Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, elle s'attendait à recevoir la fureur de ce qu'il restait du mage noir.

"J'admets avoir commis une erreur, en convint le sorcier déchu. Une erreur qui m'a coûté mon corps et ma puissance. Mais il n'en sera plus rien d'ici quelque minute, lorsque la pierre sera en ma possession. Et à ce moment là, Lord Voldemort renaîtra et ils trembleront tous. Viens ici, petite idiote, ordonna le semi-mage noir."

Sans que Harriet ne l'explique ou ne lui ordonne, son corps marchait en direction du miroir de Risèd. Elle combattait cette force invisible, elle ne récolta que le ricanement de Voldemort. Une fois qu'elle arriva devant lui, il l'observa avec l'appétit d'un serpent qui allait déguster sa souris. Elle déglutit.

"Je sais que tu es en possession de la pierre, lui révéla-t-il."

_Flûte, comment le savait-il, cet abruti ?_ pensa-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Soudain, une main invisible l'attrapa à la gorge par l'arrière et elle fut forcée de se mettre à genoux. Harriet glapit de surprise et de peur.

"Ne me pousse pas à bout, ma petite Harriet, je t'offrirai une mort rapide si tu me donnes gentiment la pierre.  
- S'il a le pouvoir de me faire avancer contre ma volonté, pourquoi ne me prend-il pas la pierre de la même façon ? songea Harriet en dévisageant l'atrocité visu… Voldemort.  
- Parce que c'est plus savoureux si tu le fais de toi-même, mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix…"

Voldemort la toisait d'en haut tandis qu'elle se tortillait pour échapper à l'emprise de cette main invisible qui l'entravait. Elle laissa échapper un autre cri lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la frôlait. Affolée, elle jeta des coups d'œil sur son corps. Rien. Pourtant, elle était quasiment sûre qu'une autre main la fouillait !

"Dommage que tu ressembles autant à ton pathétique de père. Ta mère avait beau être une sang-de-bourbe, elle n'en était pas moins belle. Savais-tu qu'elle m'avait supplié de la tuer à ta place ? Ce n'était pas dans mes plans, je…

- Taisez-vous ! hurla Harriet."

La colère avait si brusquement jailli en elle qu'elle réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Voldemort.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un obsédé sexuel ! assena-t-elle.  
- Que… ? débuta Voldemort, surpris.  
- Un pervers, poursuivit-elle en levant un doigt accusateur.  
- Mais…, émit Quirrell, pris au dépourvu."

Harriet n'était pas née de la dernière pluie pour savoir que la main invisible ne faisait pas _que_ chercher la pierre.

Elle était furax.

"En plus, vu que vous semblez pouvoir lire dans les pensées, vous le saviez qu'elle était dans ma poche, le fustigea-t-elle."

Les bras de Quirrell tremblaient.

"Mm-Maître ? balbutia le sorcier.  
- Je sais que l'abstinence fait perdre la tête à des gens, mais à ce point-là, c'est grave."

Mais alors, quel sort avait eu cette pauvre licorne, outre la vampirisation dont elle avait fait l'objet ?

Harriet se recula, horrifiée et dégoûtée.

"Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un pédophile, zoophile et nécrophile ?"

Par Merlin, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle se remerciait d'avoir à moitié déchu une pourriture pareille !


End file.
